New Beginnings - Part 3
by Bron
Summary: Bobby and Lindsay reunite after a long separation


  
Title: New Beginnings  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com   
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season episode Food Chains and then branches off, basically everything that happens in the show after that point doesn't happen in this story. This story makes more sense if you read parts 1 - 8. All feedback can be sent to bkmorris@hotmail.com . Oh this may be irrelevant but I'm from Australia so any mistakes I make in the future regarding the American legal system aren't intentional.  
  
Special thanks to my sister Kylie for editing this story for me.  
  
Special thanks also to my new friend June for her valuable insights and comments.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to DEK and ABC, I don't own them nor do I profit from them.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
New Beginnings  
Part 9  
  
Lindsay didn't bother to turn around when she heard the door open, instead choosing to keep her eyes trained on the weather outside, it was oddly calming watching the snow fall, and she desperately needed some time to compose herself. She knew it was Helen who had entered, she also knew that Helen would give her that time. 'One of the benefits of having a friend who knew you as well as you know yourself', she thought, and the thought brought a small smile to her face. There were times in the last five years that she would have gone insane without Helen, her friend had been a rock, and Lindsay wondered idly if she would ever be able to repay the favour. She hoped so.   
  
She heard Helen sit down and tap lightly against the arm of the chair, Lindsay knew what the movement signified. It was Helen's way of saying 'Take as much time as you need, but just in case you forget I'm here, I'll remind you every now and then'. One of the perks of knowing your best friend as well as she knows you, Lindsay thought, and with a small shake of her head that Helen couldn't see, she turned to end her friends suspense.  
  
Helen took note of Lindsay's appearance, the obvious signs of crying, and her first instinct was to chase after Bobby and yell at him for not heeding her warnings and hurting Lindsay again. But then she took a closer look at Lindsay and saw past the red puffy eyes, to a sense of calm that had been missing from her previously. Helen decided that maybe she ought to get all the information first, she could always yell at Bobby later if it came to that, she did after all know where he worked.   
  
She leaned forward and handed Lindsay a tissue, "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Lindsay nodded "Yes"  
  
Helen smiled and tried to lighten the mood "Good, cause I wasn't leaving until you did anyway"  
  
Lindsay smiled back at her "It's your office Helen, I'm the one who has to leave"  
  
Helen waved a hand in front of her in a dismissive gesture, "Semantics" She said, then more seriously "So tell me what happened"  
  
Lindsay took a deep breath "He wants to be friends"  
  
Helen was absolutely stunned "He actually said that... I can't believe it, I told him not to....." She broke off suddenly realising what she'd revealed.  
  
"Yes, I heard you were giving away information"  
  
Helen had the grace to look guilty "Lindsay I wasn't trying to interfere, I was just..."  
  
"It's ok Helen" Lindsay didn't have the heart to make her friend suffer, "I know what your intentions were, you were trying to protect me, I'm not mad at you"  
  
"Good" Helen said relieved "So how did you respond?"  
  
"I told him I thought that would be good"  
  
Helen couldn't believe her ears "What!!! You let him off the hook, you didn't even make him suffer? Lindsay how could you?" She stood and started pacing the office "I knew I should have stayed" She whirled around to confront Lindsay "That was my first instinct you know, but I said to myself 'No Lindsay's a big girl, she can take care of herself' And look what happens" She shook her head in disgust "I bet all it took was a smile, and you probably just caved right in..."  
  
"Helen" Lindsay had been enjoying her friends tirade, but when it looked like it might go on for awhile she decided to cut her off. Helen stopped mid sentence and stood glaring at her "I was just playing with you, you're so easy to bait"  
  
Helen took a calming breath, but kept the glare "So you didn't agree?"  
  
Lindsay paused "I did....but" She said holding up a hand to stop Helen from launching into another speech "It's not what you think"  
  
Helen flopped back into the chair "So tell me what really happened"  
  
Lindsay leaned forward against the desk "We talked, .... About how long it's been since we've seen each other...."  
  
"His fault" Helen broke in  
  
"He accused me of not visiting them"  
  
"I would have kicked him out" Helen said with conviction.  
  
Lindsay smiled at her "I know you would, but I didn't, instead I got angry.... I told him that I never had any intention of visiting him and that I'd actually done everything in my power to avoid seeing him"  
  
Helen was impressed "That's good, what else did you say?"  
  
"He asked why and I told him how angry I was that he made no to attempt to contact me when I resigned, and about my visit from Rebecca..... we discussed his reasons for handling things the way he had."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"He apologised" Lindsay shrugged "It was quite eloquent actually, you know in all the time I've known Bobby I don't think I've ever heard him apologise before, he said he misunderstood my reason for leaving and that he was wrong not to come after me." She paused "Then he said that pride had kept him away for this long and that he didn't have any left, and that he wanted a chance to earn back my trust and friendship, but he'd understand if I said no."   
  
Helen felt herself getting a little choked up "So you agreed?" She asked softly  
  
Lindsay looked up at her "You know what I realised Helen?" Helen shook her head "I realised that life's too short to hold a grudge, maybe Bobby and I can't recapture our friendship but I think I'll be happier knowing I tried than knowing I didn't"  
  
Helen nodded "I think you're right Lindsay..... while we're on the subject of confessions" She took a deep breath "I've always wondered how much of a part I played in you leaving the firm."  
  
Lindsay looked confused "What do you mean?"  
  
Helen wasn't quite able to look Lindsay in the eye "I just keep thinking back to that night you came to my house, it had been at the end of a horrible week for me, I'd just lost a big case, and here you were asking my advice about whether you should resign or not. I like to think I had your best interests at heart, but I wonder if I didn't let my desire to leave my job colour my advice to you to leave yours. I wanted to start a firm with you Lindsay, we used to discuss it in college, and even when I went to work for the DA it was always in the back of my mind. But I never really gave you the chance to think about it, I pushed you into it when you were most vulnerable, and I just keep thinking that if I had sent you back to talk to Bobby, then maybe you'd be married with a couple of kids right now."  
  
Lindsay was more than a little stunned "Helen you can't think that...."  
  
"But I do Lindsay" Helen said looking up at her with tears in her eyes "I remember you when we first started this firm, you were so sad, I wanted to talk to you about it then, but every time I mentioned Bobby's name you'd close up, so I convinced myself that I was doing you a favour by leaving it alone, but I guess I was just being selfish again"  
  
Lindsay stood up and walked around the desk to crouch in front of Helen. She looked her right in the eye "Helen, starting this firm with you was the best decision I ever made, you're the best friend I've ever had, I don't know what I would have done without you, especially in those early days. You've never let me down Helen, please don't doubt that."  
  
"I love you Lindsay" Helen cried hugging her tightly.  
  
"I love you too" Lindsay said as she hugged her back.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
End of part 9 - Please send feedback, I value your comments  
  
  
  
  
Title: New Beginnings  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com   
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season episode Food Chains and then branches off, basically everything that happens in the show after that point doesn't happen in this story. This story makes more sense if you read parts 1 - 9. All feedback can be sent to bkmorris@hotmail.com . Oh this may be irrelevant but I'm from Australia so any mistakes I make in the future regarding the American legal system aren't intentional.  
  
Special thanks to my sister Kylie for editing this story for me.  
  
Special thanks also to my new friend June for her valuable insights and comments.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to DEK and ABC, I don't own them nor do I profit from them.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
New Beginnings  
Part 10  
  
The streets of Boston were filled with colour, it was the first week of December, and all around shop windows were filled with cheerful Christmas decorations, trying to entice shoppers to spend their money. People were moving in and out of shops, mingling on the sidewalks, some were taking in an early meal in the many café's that lined the streets, the bad weather didn't seem to faze them as they started to celebrate the holiday season. Bobby wasn't worried about the bad weather either, actually it suited his mood perfectly, he strode past the store windows with barely a glance in their direction, dodging people he had no interest in interacting with. He knew everyone would still be at the office, probably trying to come up with work to do to justify waiting around for him, so they could find out all the gossip. 'Well they're in for a long wait' Bobby thought to himself, he knew they meant well, and if it wasn't for Ellenor and Jimmy he never would have had his conversation with Lindsay, so he owed them for that, but his thoughts were still in turmoil at the moment. It felt like he had a hundred different emotions swirling around inside him, and he had no idea how to deal with any of them, so he certainly couldn't explain them to his friends.   
  
He turned the collar of his coat up to help buffer the snow, and kept walking. He was angry, that emotion he could identify, he was angry at Rebecca for not telling him she'd visited Lindsay, at Lindsay for not trying one more time to make him realise what an ass he had been, but mostly he was just angry at himself. For five years he'd been so sure that he'd been blameless in everything, a victim of circumstance, when what he'd really been was a fool. He wondered if that's how everyone had seen him and had just let him go on to make a bigger fool of himself, the thought just made him angrier. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, he knew he was being irrational, he needed to stop blaming others for his mistakes, he'd taken the first step with Lindsay, shifting the blame to the other members of his firm would only serve to alienate them as well, he certainly didn't want that.  
  
He started to shiver a little, despite the thickness of his coat the cold air had him chilled to the bone. He picked up his speed in an effort to get his blood circulating again, he didn't have any clear destination in mind when he had left Lindsay's office, walking had just seemed like the best option for clearing his head. He rounded a corner and had to sidestep a couple coming out of a building, the warm air caught Bobby's attention and he turned to see where they had exited from. It was what appeared to be a small Irish Pub, Bobby looked at the sign hanging over the doorway reading, Reflections, 'well that's fitting', he thought to himself, he'd done nothing but reflect since leaving Lindsay. Bobby wondered if fate had stepped in to bring him here, he had no intention of returning to the office, the idea of going home to his empty apartment didn't really interest him, and if he stood on the street much longer he might just freeze to death, suddenly there was no where else he'd rather be. He didn't know if it was fate or not, but since he was already here what harm could a few drinks do, life might make a little more sense after a couple of beers. Satisfied that he'd at least been able to make one good decision today, he pushed open the door.  
  
A gust of warm air hit him immediately, Bobby removed his gloves and rubbed his hands together as he sat down on one of the many stools that surrounded the bar. There weren't a lot of people inside, which suited Bobby perfectly, he motioned to the bartender and ordered a beer, and sat there quietly drinking it, lost in thought. He was startled when a bowl of nuts landed in front of him.  
  
"You look like a fellow with a lot on his mind" the bartender said with a friendly smile. "Let me guess, women trouble?"  
  
Bobby looked up into the eyes of the bartender, he was an older man, bald, short and round as a barrel, but his smile was infectious and despite his mood Bobby couldn't help but smile back "How did you know?"  
  
"Well a number of things really, but the first one would have to be that, the attractive young lady at the end of the bar has been giving you the eye for the last five minutes and you've been ignoring her, so either you're near dead, or your mind's on another female" Bobby didn't even bother to glance at the woman, the bartender nodded his head "Definitely another woman" He looked at Bobby's hand "Well you're not wearing a wedding ring, so I'm assuming it's not a wife, so it must be your girlfriend?"  
  
Bobby shook his head "I'm lucky to rate as her friend"  
  
"So either she's not interested or she doesn't know you're interested"  
  
He shrugged "I don't know, I just saw her again after a long separation" he paused "We didn't end on the best of terms"  
  
The bartender nodded in understanding and handed Bobby another beer "So she kicked you out on your ear hey? Don't worry about it lad, many a man's been in that predicament"  
  
Bobby sighed "No she was pretty good about it, she's at least left the door open to friendship"  
  
The bartender was surprised "She didn't kick you out, and you're sitting alone drowning your sorrows in here, what's the matter with you boy? Opportunity doesn't knock twice you know"  
  
Bobby smiled at him "I didn't want to rush her I guess, I thought I'd get out before she changed her mind"  
  
The bartender leaned in closer, "So what was it that you did, that caused this big separation?"  
  
"What makes you think it was my fault?"  
  
"Lad, if there was one thing my dear old Da taught me it's that it's always the fellows fault. The sooner you own up to it and apologise the happier everyone is"  
  
"I've already apologised"  
  
The bartender slapped him on the shoulder proudly "There you go son, that's the way, so what is it you're apologising for?" he leaned down and whispered "You didn't cheat on her did you?"  
  
Bobby shook his head "No" he frowned "Well there was something with her best friend but that was after we broke up" he shook his head "No, I didn't cheat on her, we just had a misunderstanding that's all"  
  
It seemed to the bartender that the first story sounded much more interesting, but he figured his young friend wasn't going to talk anymore about it, so he focussed on the second part instead. "What did you misunderstand?"   
  
"We used to work together, we had an argument and she quit and I thought at the time that she was just trying to blackmail me into going after her...."  
  
The bartender nodded "So instead you stayed away"  
  
Bobby raised his empty glass "Exactly"  
  
"Until you came to your senses" he handed Bobby another beer "How long did it take you to apologise, I hope you didn't go back in under a week, we may always be wrong, but we do have our pride you know"  
  
Bobby hesitated "It was a little longer than a week"  
  
"A month? Son you are brave" Bobby didn't respond "Longer than a month?"  
  
"Five years"   
  
The bartenders jaw dropped "Five years, and she didn't boot you out? You're not brave, you're charmed, the luck of the Irish lad, that's what you've got"  
  
"Well I don't think I was totally to blame, there were misunderstandings on both sides"  
  
"It doesn't matter boy, you're not getting it, the lady's always right. As my dear old Da used to say, if you want to be criticised then get married" he laughed at his own joke, but stopped when he looked at Bobby "Oh cheer up son, if she didn't kick you out it can't be that bad, you've said you're sorry, now buy her some flowers, grovel a bit more and make it up to her"  
  
Bobby sighed "It sounds like a lot of trouble"  
  
The bartender looked at him "Do you still love her?"  
  
There was a short hesitation "Yes"  
  
"Then no amount of trouble's too much"  
  
  
For the fourth time in as many minutes Rebecca went over to look out the window, Ellenor glared at her "For God sake Rebecca will you sit down, it's not like you could see him out the window anyway the entrance is on the other side of the building."  
  
Rebecca feigned confusion "I wasn't looking for anyone, I was just checking the weather"  
  
"Well that hasn't changed since the last three times you've checked it, so sit down"  
  
Rebecca marched over to her, "Don't tell me what to do Ellenor, you don't run this place, if I want to....."  
  
"ALRIGHT" Eugene said loudly, everyone turned to look at him "You know, all we ever seem to do is fight these days, doesn't anyone else get sick of all the tension in here? We could make a little more of an effort to get along."  
  
"Oh my God" Rebecca said sitting down.  
  
They all turned to look at her "What's the matter Bec?" Jimmy asked  
  
"That's what Lindsay said"  
  
Now everyone was confused "What?" Eugene asked  
  
"When I went to talk to her just after she left, one of the things she said, was that she noticed the tension in the firm and how angry everyone seemed. She said she didn't want to be responsible for any bad feelings so it was better for her to leave"  
  
There was a stunned silence, finally Ellenor spoke "You're telling us that Lindsay said she was leaving because of us...."  
  
"Well not totally...." Rebecca interrupted  
  
"...And you're just now telling us?" Ellenor continued as if Rebecca hadn't said anything "Didn't it occur to you that this might have been useful information to us at the time?"  
  
Rebecca glared at her "I'd forgotten about it"  
  
Ellenor threw up her hands "Oh well if you'd forgotten about it" she said sarcastically "Rebecca how could you forget that?"  
  
"Because" Rebecca said through clenched teeth "At the time I assumed the reason Lindsay was leaving was because of her fight with Bobby, when she said the comment about the tension, I thought she was just throwing in another excuse" she stood up again and pointed at Ellenor "You'd have thought the same if you'd bothered to be there"  
  
Ellenor took a step forward "What's that supposed to mean"  
  
Lucy leaned closer to Jimmy and whispered "If this turns into a fist fight my moneys on Ellenor, I've seen her hit"  
  
Eugene glared at her "Lucy" he said in warning, while Jimmy tried to hide his smile.  
  
Rebecca and Ellenor weren't paying them any attention "It means" Rebecca said "That you were more than happy to stay here, and let me go and talk to Lindsay, so don't criticise me now"  
  
Eugene decided things were getting heated enough and stepped in between them "Alright, this discussion is going nowhere, why don't we all calm down"  
  
They both sat down, Rebecca looked at her watch "He should be here by now" Ellenor smirked at her.  
  
"Maybe it went so well they went out together" Lucy piped up  
  
"Maybe it's none of our business" Eugene said. "You know it's getting late, I think we should all go home"  
  
"That's ok I don't mind waiting around" Lucy volunteered   
  
"All of us Lucy" He waited while everyone packed up their things then shepherded them out into the hallway. He didn't think Bobby would be back in the office tonight regardless of how it went with Lindsay. As hard as it had been to hide it, he was as curious as everyone else, 'Please let it have gone well' he thought as he closed the door.  
  
  
Well that's it for part 10, if you liked it, please let me know.   
  
  
  
  
Title: New Beginnings  
  
Author: Bronwyn Morris - bkmorris@hotmail.com   
  
Author's Note: This story is set during the second season episode Food Chains and then branches off, basically everything that happens in the show after that point doesn't happen in this story. This story makes more sense if you read parts 1 - 10. All feedback can be sent to bkmorris@hotmail.com . Oh this may be irrelevant but I'm from Australia so any mistakes I make in the future regarding the American legal system aren't intentional.  
  
Special thanks to my sister Kylie for editing this story for me.  
  
Special thanks also to my new friend June for her valuable insights and comments.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to DEK and ABC, I don't own them nor do I profit from them.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
New Beginnings  
Part 11  
  
All eyes were trained on the door as it opened, nearly everyone had made an effort to arrive early this morning, with the exception of Eugene they had all been at work by 7, eager to hear the events of yesterdays meeting between Bobby and Lindsay. The only problem was that no one had bothered to inform Bobby of this early morning get together, so they had all been left sitting around for nearly an hour waiting for him. Now it appeared the time had finally arrived. Everyone waited anxiously.... the doorknob turned.... the door opened....and Eugene walked in. They all sat back with a huff and Eugene looked at the disappointed faces, "Well hello to you too"  
  
Lucy glared at him "We thought you were Bobby"  
  
Eugene shook his head, "Don't you people have anything better to do than interfere in other peoples business?"   
  
"It's not interfering Eugene, it's called showing concern, you should try it sometime" Lucy retorted.  
  
Eugene took a step towards her "I beg your pardon, just because I don't go around snooping in other peoples affairs, doesn't mean I don't care, I just know how to respect peoples privacy" he looked at all of them in turn "You should all be ashamed of yourselves"  
  
This remark caused an all out fight, with everyone talking over the top of everyone else, so nobody heard Bobby walk through the door. He stood for a minute watching everybody yell, then shut the door loudly to get their attention. The fight stopped immediately.  
  
"What is going on here?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Nothing" Lucy said defensively  
  
"That's right" Ellenor jumped in "We were just arguing about the ... Kellerman case" she finished lamely.  
  
"Uhuh" Bobby looked unconvinced, but he wasn't really interested in taking it any further either, he walked towards his office. All eyes followed him. "What!" he said glaring at them.  
  
"Nothing" Lucy repeated again quickly  
  
Bobby shook his head and closed his office door behind him. There was silence for about five seconds before Ellenor asked "Well whose going to go in and ask?"  
  
"Not me" Jimmy said quickly  
  
"I will" Lucy put her hand up.  
  
"Forget it" Eugene replied.  
  
Lucy sent him a scathing look, "I can be tactful" when no-one agreed with her she tried another approach "Lets draw straws"  
  
"I think Rebecca should go" Ellenor said totally ignoring Lucy.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Rebecca asked  
  
"Cause you've known him the longest, and Eugene wouldn't ask the right questions" Ellenor responded  
  
Eugene shook his head "I don't want any part of this ambush" he said as he went into his own office.  
  
Rebecca turned to Ellenor "Why don't you go?"  
  
"Rebecca, I found Lindsay, I think I've done enough, it's your turn now" she smiled and sat behind her desk.  
  
"My offer still stands" Lucy said.  
  
With barely a look in her direction, Rebecca headed to Bobby's door and knocked quietly before entering.  
  
Bobby looked up from the file he had been reading. "Hey Bec, what's up"  
  
She sat down on the couch opposite him, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
It was pointless to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about "There isn't much to say"  
  
"She wouldn't talk to you?"  
  
Bobby shook his head "No we talked, she was pretty angry at me" he looked at her "Why didn't you tell me you'd been to visit her?"  
  
Rebecca wasn't prepared for the question, she faltered slightly "Bobby, I.... well, I tried to talk her into coming back, I thought everything could be sorted out if you two could just talk about things, but she was upset... I think she wanted you to come to her"  
  
"It's been five years Bec, I spent all that time thinking I was right, did she tell you why she left?" Rebecca shook her head "She overheard me talking to Eugene one night about firing her" Rebecca gaped at him "She thought I was going to fire her and she left to save me the trouble, and I let her go" he put his head in his hands "I just let her go..... you cared enough to visit, God I wish I'd made the effort"  
  
"Is it too late, Bobby?" Rebecca asked softly  
  
Bobby looked up at her, there were unshed tears in his eyes "Surprisingly enough no, I at least had the sense to apologise, I asked her if we could be friends again, she said we could try"  
  
Again Rebecca was surprised "You want to be friends... I thought..." She shook her head "Is friendship enough?"  
  
Bobby took a deep breath, confessions never came easy to him but he'd always been able to talk to Rebecca "For five years, as angry as I was at her, I've never been able to think of anyone else. If friendship is all she'll offer, I'll take what I can get. Hopefully if I can earn her trust again..." he shrugged "I don't have anything to lose, she's the only one who ever made me happy, that scared me at the time, but now... well, after seeing her again, being alone scares me more"  
  
Rebecca smiled encouragingly "If anyone can do it you can, just be patient Bobby" she stood "Are you going to call her?" Bobby nodded "When?" she asked  
  
"I thought I'd wait until after lunch" he shrugged "I don't want to appear too desperate"  
  
She patted him on the shoulder before heading towards the door, "Well if I can help in anyway, let me know"  
  
"Bec" he said as she was opening the door, she turned back to look at him and he smiled at her "Thanks" She smiled back as she closed the door behind her.  
  
  
Bobby stared at the telephone for what felt like the hundredth time that day, it was two o'clock in the afternoon, and he hadn't been able to concentrate on work at all. He'd meant what he'd said to Rebecca that morning, he didn't want to ring Lindsay to early, as well as not appearing too desperate, he also didn't want to put too much pressure on her. But he didn't think he could wait any longer, nervously he picked up the phone, and dialed the number he had gotten from Lindsay's secretary. The phone rang twice before it was answered.  
  
"Gamble and Dole, how may I help you"  
  
"Lindsay Dole please"  
  
"Could I say who's calling?"  
  
Bobby cleared his throat "Bobby Donnell"  
  
"One moment please" Bobby waited nervously, finally he heard Lindsay on the other end of the line  
  
"Bobby... hi"  
  
The sound of her voice wiped his mind blank, all the clever things he'd spent the whole day thinking up suddenly vanished. "Umm.... I hope you don't mind me ringing you so soon?"  
  
"No, no that's fine"   
  
She was sounding a bit nervous herself. It gave him a little more confidence, 'what the hell' he thought and bit the bullet "Have dinner with me?" He was met with stunned silence. "Please" he added.  
  
He'd just about given up on any sort of answer and was searching for things to say to salvage his dignity when he heard Lindsay say "When?"  
  
'The hell with pride' he thought as relief swept over him "Tonight, tomorrow, name a day"   
  
There was another shorter pause "I'm free tonight"  
  
Bobby smiled "Great, I'll pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Seven's fine"  
  
"What's your address?" She told him and he jotted it down, "So I'll see you tonight"  
  
"Yep, tonight" Lindsay confirmed, they said goodbye and hung up.  
  
Bobby sat staring into space for a few moments, the relief he was feeling was tremendous, he'd been scared that Lindsay might have changed her mind after their conversation, and was extremely happy that she hadn't. He picked up his pen and started writing, for the first time that day he was actually able to work.  
  
  
Things were a little different in the offices of Gamble and Dole, sheer panic greeted Lindsay as she hung up the phone. When Bobby had told her yesterday that he'd call she had hoped it wouldn't take him another five years, but she hadn't really expected it to be the next day either. She had imagined yesterday that they might start rebuilding their friendship slowly, maybe a few more conversations or a cup of coffee now and then, now just one day later they were going on their first dinner date, she should have known Bobby would jump in with both feet, that was just his way. They'd never even had a dinner date in their previous relationship, not that they were actually dating back then, they were just being recreational as Bobby had liked to call it. The closest they had come to dinner was left over pizza in the office after bouts of hot, sweaty, mind blowing sex.   
  
She looked at her watch and panic set in again, it was two-fifteen, and he was picking her up at seven. She stood and headed towards Helen's office, knocking lightly before entering. Helen was hunched over her desk doing paperwork, but she looked up as Lindsay walked in, one look at her expression had her sitting up straighter.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Lindsay sat down in the vacant chair "Bobby just called"  
  
Helen put her pen down on her desk "And?"  
  
"We're going out to dinner, tonight"  
  
"TONIGHT!" Helen was stunned "That's not enough time, don't men know anything, you can't just ring a woman up and invite her out for dinner that night, it doesn't work that way....."  
  
"Helen" Lindsay interrupted, Helen looked at her "I chose tonight"  
  
"Lindsay why would you do that?"  
  
Lindsay stood and started pacing, "Well I was surprised, I hadn't expected him to ring just yet, let alone invite me out to dinner, so when he said I could choose the night, I knew if I put it off, I'd just be a nervous wreck so tonight seemed the best solution" she sat down again "Was I wrong?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Helen smiled at her friend sympathetically "No you weren't wrong, it just means we've got a lot to do in a short period of time"  
  
Lindsay breathed with relief "So you'll help me?"  
  
Helen looked offended "As if you have to ask, of course I will" She stood up "Well lets get going, what time is he picking you up?"  
  
Lindsay paused "Seven"  
  
Helen shook her head and headed for the door calling to her secretary to tell her that she was out of the office all afternoon with Lindsay and to hold their calls until tomorrow, with a small smile Lindsay followed after her.  
  
  
End of part 11. Please send feedback.  
  



End file.
